Hanabira High School (Mirai Nikki X K-ON! crossover)
by Kyandi-Kun
Summary: Yuno and Yuki start going to a new school in Tokyo but with all the new girls around it seems like Yuno needs to step up her girlfriend game! Contains Yui from K-on and a lot of other anime characters!


**Author's Note**: Hi guys~ its me Kyandi- Kun! I have been watching a lot of anime and that why I have been gone from MAL. I have been watching Mirai Nikki, uta no prince sama maji 2000 with my friend Chibiusa and we came up with this new fanfic idea! It's about yuno living a normal life at highschool! It's wayy better than my otherfic Be My Boy which is on hiatus sorry :(  
And if you wanted to know why my grammer/spelling/writing is betted because Chibiusa is helping me write and edit this story now (and manybe be my boy too) and she is an honors student and really good at english writing! Plus she has good ideas for this story too.

Okay so it's mainly about Yuno who still loves Yuki and they go to a new high school in Tokyo, Japan and if you keep reading there is a lot of other anime chracters who are going to be in it so it's a crossover fic and if you dont like it dont flame me okay just leave me and my friend alone all we want to do is write our story and have fun!

OH and just so you know I, Kyandi will be writing from Yuno's point of view and Chibiusa will be writing from Yuki-kun's!

Okay now enjoy the story and also if you want to recommend for a anime character to be in here tell me or Chibiusa! :D

* * *

It was a fine day in Tokyo and the sakura flowers were blowing in the wind all pretty-like. All the new students for Hanabira High School were waiting for the day to begin they were all sitting in the courtyard sitting chatting and some students that were in the Light Music Club were playing acoustic guitars as some students listened. The bell rang as the principal Onizuka-Sensei came out of the school looking quite handsome and some girls blushed as he said "Welcome to Hanabira High School everyone I am very excited to start a new year. Our test scores will definitely be off the charts this year!"

Yuno Gasai was late for school. School started at 8:25 on da dot no exceptions because Onizuka-sensei was real strict about being tardy. She lived with her Mom and Dad (AN: because in the timeline of the anime at the end her parents lived and never died) and her Mom made her breakfest but yuno was so late she could only take toast with her

Yuno was running down Kadocha Lane with buttered toast between her teeth but she couldnt eat it because she was running.  
Yuno was thinking, "I wonder if Yuki-kun is going to remember our 3 month anniversary!" thats actually why Yuno was late because she was up late at night making Yuki a sweater of love and she even got some of her blood on it because she pricked her finger but it was kind of romantic since she really included her blood sweat and tears into it.

When Yuno got to school at 8:40 she KNEW she was in trouble and she would have some explaining to do. She woundered if Yuki would even care she was late because he didnt call her or anything. Yuno walked into her class G and Yuki wasnt there!

In her class she saw Fuko Ibuki, Asuka Langley, Korra from "legend of korra", and Tokiya Ichinose from uta no prince sama who was the class president. Tokiya looked at Yuno with surprise. He thought he had taken roll of everyone in the class, but here was this pink haired girl who was breathing heavily (he figured that she probably had to run quickly to even get to school at the time she did) and out of disgust of her lateness gave her a dirty look. The sensei Melvin (from sailor moon) didnt really care that much that Yuno was late and said,  
"Hello are you supposed to be in this class?"

Yuno said, "Yes... me and my boyfriend Yuki are supposed to be in this class together but-"

all the sudden yuki ran in too... WITH ANOTHER GIRL!

* * *

**YUKI'S POV**

Yuki woke up at 7:00 am sharp because he set his alarm in hopes of not being late. This gave him enough time to get ready for the day. With a fresh new look he put on his school uniform and combed his freshly cut hair. He ran downstairs and grabbed a strawberry poptart and kissed his mom goodbye and walked to school with his best friend Hideki Motosuwa that he met up with.

When they both finally got to school, they were surprised at all of the students in the court yard hanging out. It seemed everyone already had lots of friends Yukii only had Hideki who was his pen pal and he met him when he moved to Tokyo. He sat down to talk to hideki on a bench in the courtyard when a girl approached him.

"You're sitting on my backpack!" the girl exclaimed in a cute voice. She had short brown hair clipped to the side with two bobby pins.

"Oh my GOD I AM SO SORRY" he got up and looked at her. "shes pretty cute..." he thought but then wiped his thoughts away when Yuno's crazy expression popped in his mind

"Its okay!" She said and giggled cutely as she walked away after Yukii handed her her pink backpack

Suddenly the bell rang Onizuka-Sensi came out and made a speech and Yukii began walking into the school with hideki only they were in different classes so he had to turn down a different hallway. Soon Yukii got lost trying to find class G. All the classes started and he still couldn't find it so he bagan to panic. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" he exclaimed.

Suddenly the pitter-patter of footsteps came behind him and he was taken to the ground by some unknown force. When he opened his eyes he was faced to face with a girl's crotch and blue and white striped panties. All the thoughts of Yuno left his mind as he drifted into vagina heaven.

"OH I AM SO SORRY I BUMPED INTO YOU! I got lost looking for class G!" the girl said as she got up. "I am looking for there too, lets find it together!" He replied "Whats you're name? He asked"

"Yui Hirasawa!" The girl said exuberently

"Oh I am Yukiteru." He said back

"WHATS ALL THE NOISE?" Said a teacher "WHERE ARE Y'ALL SUPPOSED TO BE."

"Class G!" Yui said exuberently

"Thats here. I am your homeroom teacher Melvin-Sensi" He said as he adjusted his specks

The two entered the room. Then Yukii saw Yuno and suddenly remembered he may have forgotten something important but all he could think of were Yui's panties.

* * *

AN: PLEASE R & R! Second chapie will be out soon. Can't you wait to find out what happens next!?


End file.
